With the development of science and technology, various electronic devices that are easy to carry and provide multitudes of functions are becoming more and more popular, such as panel displays and electronic books. A supporting device may support an electronic device, such as a computer monitor, digital photo frame, touch panel or the like to use for customers.
In general, the supporting device comprises a supporting base and an adjusting element. The supporting base defines a plurality of adjusting holes engaging with the adjusting element. A plurality of adjusting bulges is latched with the adjusting holes to adjust an angle of the electronic device relatively to the supporting base. When the electronic device needs to be retuned to the original state, the adjusting element is detached from one of adjusting holes and rotates relative to the supporting base, then the adjusting element is inserted into another adjusting hole to return the supporting base to its original angle.